1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift device for an automatic transmission, and particularly, to an improvement in a shift device having a detent mechanism for resiliently retaining a shift lever at any of a plurality of shift positions including a parking position by cooperation with an engage element mounted, through a detent spring, to a shift lever pivotally supported on a base plate, and a shift restraining mechanism for restraining the shift position of the shift lever by cooperation with a lock pin liftably mounted on the shift lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art shift device of this type, a restraining plate of the shift restraining mechanism is integrally formed on a bracket secured to the base plate, and a notch plate of the detent mechanism is secured to the bracket such that the position of the notch plate can be adjusted (see Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokoku No. 5801/92).
In the above prior art device, the shift restraining plate and the notch plate are independently fabricated and coupled to each other. In order to correct any misalignment between these two plates during assembling thereof, it is necessary to adjust the position of mounting of the notch plate to the bracket, which is one of causes for lowering the assembling efficiency.